


Team Flash Goes To Pride

by SunofApollo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agender Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Demigirl Character, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Cisco Ramon, Pansexual Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans woman iris west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunofApollo/pseuds/SunofApollo
Summary: Cisco goes to pride for the first time ever and it turns out all of team flash is going as well because everyone is lgbtq+. Pretty much the most self indulgent fic ever.





	Team Flash Goes To Pride

Cisco had been planning this for weeks. He'd never gone to pride when he was younger, so he was determined to make his first time attending extraordinary. He'd found body paint to cover himself in trans, nonbinary, and bisexual flags, he'd perfected a makeup look (purple lips, winged eyeliner, and glitter shadow), picked out an outfit (a cropped t shirt, short sleeve button up, denim short shorts, sneakers), and attatched a multitude of pins to his shirt and bag. He was fucking /ready/. After he finally finished getting himself together, he decided to swing by Star Labs to check on something real quick.  
He walked in expecting the lab to be empty, but Iris was there, a small trans flag on one cheek and a bi flag on the other. She was focused on perfecting her signature red lipstick. Hearing Cisco shift slightly, she looked up, surprised, and grinned. She got up to meet him, and he noticed her shirt said "trans women of color started the lgbt movement".  
"You're bi and trans too?" Cisco blurted out, his face immediately turning a deep magenta.  
Iris just laughed "Yeah! It's not a secret, but I transitioned young and I'm dating Barry so it just doesn't come up very often. I use she/her pronouns, by the way. I think Wally, Joe, barry, and jesse will be at pride too"  
Cisco felt his anxiety flare, but excitement was winning out overall. He was surprised at everyone going, but knew it would be invasive to ask how they all identify. He just hugged Iris and said "ready to go?"  
Once they got to Central City pride, it was a zoo. For an average sized city, there sure were a lot of queer people. Cisco froze for a moment, overwhelmed, but Iris took his hand reassuringly and reminded him to take deep breaths. No matter how uncomfortable it had been, Cisco was glad he'd told team flash about his anxiety. Caitlin texted Cisco that she'd run into Joe, Wally, Jesse, and Barry, and that he should meet up with them, and at the same time, Wally texted Iris a similar message. Once they all found each other, Cisco saw that Julian and Caitlin were there together, wearing a demigirl pride flag next to a greyace flag and 2 lapel pins, agender and bisexual, respectively. Wally had covered his entire face, half with the pan flag, halfwith the trans flag. Joe had a small round bi flag button. Jessie and Barry stood, both a little nervous, and said they were both beginning to question their own identities. They all hugged and smiled, shades of happiness and relief painted on each of their faces.  
The 8 walked around for what must have been hours, gathering beads, pins, flyers, and photos. Cisco was pretty sure he even saw Snart in all black, except for a nonbinary flag. They ran into HR at one point, monologuing about finding love wherever, whenever, and from whomever it may come.  
At the end of the day, sweaty, smiling, and exhausted, they all went to Joe's house to eat and lay around together on the couches. They told funny stories as well as heartfelt ones, and stayed talking well into the night. One by one, they all drifted off, in the same house, the same room, surrounded by people they loved and respected who also loved and respected them.


End file.
